Comienzo de un verdadero final
by Su Broderick
Summary: Sofia quedo muy trise despues de que Simon, su verdadero amor decidiera que ya no era su momento de seguir con vida y murio, se fuese para siempre, pero como toda buena historia de amor merece un final feliz y aqui esta...Encontara su -happy ever after-?
1. Pasado

Antes de que terminara de desaparecer lo abracé y bese por ultima vez, este había sido el mejor regalo que la vida me había da

Antes de que terminara de desaparecer lo abracé y bese por ultima vez, este había sido el mejor regalo que la vida me había dado, después de todas las tristezas, incertidumbres y de mas había amado de verdad a alguien.

Él me separo y me susurró:

Nunca había amado a alguien o algo como te ame a ti, aunque mi cuerpo desaparezca hoy mi corazón seguirá atado a tu cuerpo, mi corazón llegara a estar con el tuyo algún dia te lo prometo.

Yo asentí ante sus palabras.

-Prométemelo, nunca me abandonaras.

-No te lo prometo te lo juro.

Me abrazo de nuevo y volvió a tocar mis labios con los suyos fríos aterciopelados, de repente termino, abrí mis ojos y él ya no estaba.

Caí en el suelo y llore, no llore como lo hacia con mamá, llore como si una mitad de mi vida hubiese desaparecido y no la pudiese recuperar, pero Simón me había jurado que estaría conmigo y yo debía de ser fuerte. Fui a casa y dormí.

Al despertar camine escaleras abajo y cogí un tazón de cereal lo llene hasta el tope y lo comí todo. Mi mente estaba en ese sueño hecho realidad, recordaba los besos de Simón, sus abrazos, su pecho descubierto la primera noche que estuvo en casa, recordé su voz, su extraño pelo, la forma en que sus brazos tocaban mi cara de vez en cuando y mis labios mas a menudo la noche pasada.

Papá llego cuando yo aun seguía sumergida en mis pensamientos y se quedo mirándome asombrado.

-¿Estas comiendo?-pregunto sorprendido.

-Si, no puedo – tenía un poco de ira reprimida.

-Para nada, solo me extraño, me voy a tomar una ducha.- subió las escaleras y oí el agua de la ducha.

No debía descargarme con él, solo quería ser escuchada, ya extrañaba a Simón quería volver a unas horas atrás y decirle que lo amaba mas que nadie, que no me dejara que lo necesitaba que no me importaba condenarme si me podía quedar a su lado, pero sabia que era una cobarde y que aunque se lo pidiese el se negaría.

Subí a mi habitación y me encerré y llore como había llorado hacia unas tres horas por Simón lo volví a hacer.

No salí de casa ese dia, tenía desaliento y sentía que cada que me paraba me caería, estaba mas palida de lo normal y tampoco comí más.

Pare de llorar al dia siguiente, tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que vivir por Simón, por mi madre, por Loreine, por mi padre y por mí.

Me arregle y escribí una carta a Loreine para saber de ella, después la lleve al buzón y volví a casa, papá me esperaba para llevarme a ver a mamá.

**Aquí no termina, aun falta por terminar la historia de Simón y Sofía.**


	2. Extraño

**_...DOS AÑOS DESPUES..._**

Este banco significa mucho para mí mucho más que un asiento de un parque, significa el comienzo de un sueño, de un amor, y a la vez el final de una vida, pero nunca de un amor pues sé que Simón siempre va a estar en mi corazón, él lo prometió y creo en su promesa.

**_Poema:_**

**_El corazón de la verdad_**

**_De la noche oscura apareció_**

**_En mi recuerdo su memoria se quedó_**

**_Nunca hubo corazón más feliz y a la vez más triste_**

**_Que este que al marcharte heriste_**

**_Pero sé que tu memoria nunca sé perderá_**

**_Porque una parte de ti en mi vivirá_**

**_Con ese beso que significo mucho_**

**_Por esa verdad por la que lucho_**

**_Pero todo lo que empieza en algún momento tiene que terminar_**

**_Aunque el recuerdo nunca valla a acabar_**

**_Pues tu corazón en el mío permanecerá _**

**_Y tu verdad guardada en mi corazón se quedará_**

**_El beso con sangre_**

**_El beso que las puertas de mi corazón abre_**

**_El toque que permita_**

**_Que mi corazón otra vez palpita._**

He cambiado mucho desde que él desapareció, mi madre ya murió y aunque pensé que mi padre no se repondría lo hizo, por mí lo hizo. Mi relación con Loreine esta bien, nos escribimos muy a menudo y la desatraso de todo lo que pasa, nos visitamos en las vacaciones, ya salí del colegio y estoy esperando a ver en que universidad seré aceptada.

Pero el recuerdo de esos días permanecen en mi memoria, porque ese fue un año que nunca olvidare aunque deseara, pues un chico como el nunca se podría olvidar, ni él ni sus dulces labios de terciopelo, no tengo novio, no espero tenerlo, pues mi corazón una vez le perteneció a una persona y aun no hay nadie que pueda hacer que este corazón palpite como lo hacia él, tal vez nunca lo haya.

Loreine...

Amiga no te había escrito antes porque no había pasado nada interesante no te preocupes, pues hoy se cumplen 2 años desde que mamá murió como ya has de saber.

Pero bueno, yo no soy la única a la que se le esta olvidando escribir, pero es cierto ahora que estamos de novias de ese camilo nos olvidamos de nuestras amigas... no es cierto, pero cuéntame como van las cosas con mi cuñado.

Papa esta bien no te preocupes lo ascendieron en el trabajo y esta muy feliz, ahh casi lo olvido Morgan termino con Keith al parecer él la engaño con otra, si ya sé lo que dirás que Morgan se lo merecía, pero bueno la verdad era que ellos eran el uno para el otro, los dos igual de superficiales...

Recuerda escribirme pronto, quiero saber de ti.

SIN EXCUSAS!!

Con cariño, So.

_-Ahora a mandarle la carta – dije con un suspiro mientras cerraba la carta en un sobre y doblaba el poema que acababa de escribir._

_**PD: El poema no me quedo muy bien, uds perdonaran, y aun no lo termino.**_


	3. Felipe

Me dirigí al buzón que quedaba mas cerca, y deposite la carta, mientras la insertaba el poema salió volando, tire la carta dentro del buzón y empecé a correr en busca del poema pero el viento era muy fuerte y lo perdí de vista.

Camine por varios lugares cercanos en busca del poema, sin resultados, volví al parque desolada, me había gustado ese poema, era distinto al resto de los que hacía, simple, creo aunque a decir verdad no era el que más me gustara de los que tenía, pero algo en el que cuando lo escribía me llamo la atención, sentía una especie de presentimiento con respecto a este poema, algo que no sentía desde hacia mucho con otros poemas, exactamente desde la primera vez que le hice el primer poema a Simón, recordaba esa dulce forma en que acaricio mi rostro después de leerlo, su sonrisa era deslumbrante mientras sus fríos dedos recorrían mi mejilla izquierda con firmeza pero suavidad, como si yo fuese una muñeca, su muñeca. Simón había sido por poco tiempo el único que me necesito, había cambiado mi vida, él se había vuelto parte de ella.

Había crecido mucho desde que lo había conocido, pero nunca lo había podido olvidar estaba como atado a mi corazón, había decidido vivir por él lo que nunca pudo y podría vivir, pero no era lo mismo, él no era algo que solo pudiese olvidar, sus malditos besos, aun los sentía en mis labios, en mi cuello, en mi mano, su pecho, aun recordaba la forma en que me atrajo a el, su cicatriz, su pasión, su extraño pelo de plata, sus ojos al mirarme, él no era algo que solo pudiese olvidar, él era... había sido importante, muchas veces había pensado que era madura por el simple hecho de que ya me "cuidaba" sola, pero ciertamente solo madure cuando lo conocí, pues él me enseño a enfrentar mis miedos, a asumir las consecuencias de mis actos y a saber que puedo ser feliz aun cuando todo valla mal.

Camine desilusionada con la cabeza mirando el suelo. Oí un suspiro a mi lado cuando me senté en uno de los columpios, pero estaba tan desilusionada que ni me importo. Un papel crujió a mi lado acompañado de un suspiro.

-Perdona, ¿eres de por aquí? – dijo una voz, yo no alcé el rostro para ver a la persona a los ojos.

-Sí, así es señor-

-Mmmm... -el señor parecía querer preguntarme algo, mas no atreverse.

-Necesita algo-dije y alcé el rostro.

Mis músculos se tensionaron y no pude apartar mi mirada de su rostro, era...era, era ¿el rostro de Simón.

-¿Simón? – dije débilmente, fue la única palabra que logre pronunciar.

**FELIPE POV.**

Entre en el parque de esta nueva vecindad, lo recorrí por unos minutos, me podía imaginar trayendo a mi hermanito, seria muy bueno que él estuviese conmigo, siempre había sido un apoyo aunque sólo tuviese 5 años, pero ya no, ya no podría seguir alegrándome pues ya estaba en el cielo cuidándome desde allá.

Suspire y de repente vi como frente a mis ojos caía un papel doblado. Me acerque, pensé unos minutos si lo habría o no pues tal vez seria algo privado pero podría tener el nombre del dueño dentro y así podría entregárselo, además así satisfacería mi curiosidad, la cual igual ganó.

Había un poema escrito, lo leí, era hermoso, profundo y de amor, la persona que lo hubiese escrito debía de amar mucho a alguien…Tenia un nombre Sofía, un nombre hermoso para un poema hermoso, deseguro físicamente la chica que lo escribió también es hermosa.

Una chica se sentó a mi lado yo suspire y la vi, era ciertamente hermosa, llevaba un cabello largo y negro además de liso, había visto muchas chicas en mi vida pero ella tenia algo que me cautivaba, algo, un aroma, quería hablar con ella, algo me dacia que debía, algo en mi pecho, pero ¿ que le podría decir?

-Hola ¿como te llamas?-pensé, no eso soñaría muy desesperado…- ¿Tienes novio?-no muy atrevido…algo mas simple ¿pero que?

-Perdona, ¿eres de por aquí? – dije, la chica no alzo los ojos para contestare y se demoro varios segundos, ¿tendría novio?

-Sí, así es señor- ¿Señor?, ¿Tengo voz de señor?, ¡no puede ser!

-Mmm... – Dije intentando poner tema, pero ¿que podía decir?, quería que me mirase a los ojos, quería encontrarme con su mirada, quería acariciar su rostro.

-Necesita algo – dijo cortante y alzo rápidamente el rostro, se quedo mirándome aterrada, tenia piel blanca pero se fue aun mas el color cuando me vio -¿soy tan feo?- pensé, no lo creo, ¿entonces que pasaba?, ¿tendría acaso algo en el rostro?

-¿Simón? – ¿Simón?, lo sabia tenia novio, pero porque me decía a mi Simón si yo no era su novio, ¿acaso me parecía a él?

-No lo siento no me llamo Simon, mi nombre es Felipe – dije, aproveche, lo mas seguro es que no fuese su novio porque pensándolo bien lo dijo muy melancólicamente así que no debían ser nada ella y ese tal Simón, ella volvió a bajar el rostro esta vez sonrojada, se toco el cuello, con ¿Nostalgia?

-Lo siento, lo confundí con… -

-Tu novio, no te preocupes no importa – a lo mejor si era su novio y yo solo lo negaba, ella volvió a alzar el rostro.

-No, yo no tengo novio, él es, digo era algo así, pero ya no importa, lo siento –


	4. ¿Final?

**SOFIA POV.**

-¿Era?, ¿que idiota fue capaz de dejarte? – dijo el chico, Felipe, parecía bravo.

-Ehh… no fue exactamente que me dejase, mas bien murió – dije y sentí como llegaban lagrimas a los ojos, aunque ya hubiese aprendido a vivir sin él aun lo extrañaba de vez en cuando.

-Oh, lo siento, no fue mi intención… - dijo bajando su cabeza, no sé porque pero me dolió el tono que tenía su voz, hizo como que mi corazón se pusiera pesado, dolió, tuve una necesidad de decirle que no se preocupara, así que eso hice.

-No…no te preocupes, esta bien – dije mientras tocaba su perfecto rostro por la mejilla izquierda. ¡¿Qué estaba pensando!?, ¿¡perfecto!?, ¿de donde había salido eso?, aunque debía de aceptar que su tenia un hermoso cabello, castaño, y sus ojos miel claros con ese destello verde, junto con su tez blanca, y sus labios, rojos y perfectos, era hermoso, ciertamente guardaba un parecido con Simón, ahora que lo pensaba, muchas veces había imaginado a Simón cuando…cuando aún era humano y Felipe era lo que había imaginado – Igual, no fuimos nunca novios, ni nada por el estilo – dije tratando de consolarlo, alzo su rostro y tomo mi mano con la suya, sus ojos brillaban lo que hacía que sus rasgos fuesen aun mas hermosos.

No sé porque pero tenía unas inmensas ganas de tocar sus labios con los míos, quería que se sintiera bien, me sentía completamente atraída a él, su piel pálida, su cabello despeinado, sus perfectos ojos, con esos perfectos ojos.

_Nunca había amado a alguien o algo como te ame a ti, aunque mi cuerpo desaparezca hoy mi corazón seguirá atado a tu cuerpo, mi corazón llegara a estar con el tuyo algún día te lo prometo._

Esas últimas palabras de Simón volvieron a sonar en mi cabeza, ¿me estaba volviendo loca?, no sé cuánto tiempo paso en el que ninguno hablo, pero de pronto, muy rápido, todo terminó, nuestra burbuja se rompió, él la rompió.

-¿Quie… quieres tomar algo conmigo? – pregunto su hermosa voz. No me desagrado esa interrupción.

Yo no fui capaz de articular palabra alguna, solo pude asentir.

Él se paro, y me paro junto a él, me acerco a su cuerpo y no soltó mi mano, mientras que con la otra me rodeaba la cintura atrayéndome más a su cuerpo.

**FELIPE POV.**

Todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido, lo próximo que supe fue que su mano estuvo en mi mejilla, yo la retire y no fui capaz de soltarla, su calor parecía completarme, su mano encajaba perfectamente en la mía, no sé cuanto tiempo me quede así, ninguno hablaba, pero el silencio – con ella – era reconfortante.

Sabía que ese momento podría ser arruinado momento, y eso no lo deseaba.

-¿Quie… quieres tomar algo conmigo? – pregunte, me podía rechazar, podía pasar lo que pasase pero quería luchar por ella, yo no era de los que se enamoraban así de fácil, pero había algo en esta chica, como si ya la hubiese conocido, de toda la vida, pasase lo que pasase debía de intentarlo, no me rendiría.

Ella asintió y sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba de felicidad, me pare y la pare acercándola aun mas a mí, tenía que recortar esa pequeña distancia que nos separaba, por pequeña que fuese, quería sentir su calor, la acerque y la pegue a mi dorso, le pase la mano por la cintura, no quería que se alejara, nunca había sido tan prepotente, pero quería tenerla cerca, quería que ella estuviera cerca muy cerca, ella era mas baja que yo, me llegaba debajo del hombro, me voltee y la vi, no se veía brava por lo que había hecho, tenía un pequeño tono de rosado en sus mejillas, se veía tan linda.

Llegamos a una cafetería, y entramos, escogí una mesa frente a la vitrina, una mesa para dos, la senté frente mío aun con su mano en la mía, no se la pensaba soltar, hasta que ella me lo pidiera.

Ese día no le solté ni un segundo, hablamos y comimos, estuve todo el dia con ella.

Ella estaba así sentada en la banca con su paraguas en la mano, después de todo estaba lloviendo mucho, yo estaba nervioso y empapado.

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

Me fui acercando a ella.

Sus labios resaltaban de entre tosas sus facciones, rojos como la sangre y hermosos como siempre.

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_Possible she wants you too_

_There is one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

Quería probarlo, quería hacerlo, desde ese día que la vi, y mi autocontrol estaba a punto de dañarse, había pasado un mes desde que la había conocido, y hoy con su camisa blanca y esa falda negra, acompañado de su cabello, no sabía si podría soportar no rosar sus dulces labios con los míos.

_Sha la la la la la_

_My oh my_

_Look like the boy too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Ain't that sad?_

_Ain't it a shame? Too bad,_

_You'r gonna miss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

No habia ni una sola persona en este parque, además de nosotros, ella aun no notaba mi presencia.

No era nuestro parque de siempre, este estaba cubierto por pura césped, que era bañado por la lluvia, también el lago, que se reflejaba con el poco sol que había.

_Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl_

Quería hacerlo, debía hacerlo, después mediría las consecuencias, pero tenía que intentarlo, o moriría.

Solo uno.

_Sha la la la la la_

_My oh my_

_Look like the boy too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Ain't that sad?_

_Ain't it a shame? Too bad,_

_You'r gonna miss the girl_

Me puse al lado de la banca, ella volteo a mirarme, me sonrió y alzo su mano en señal de saludo.

_Sha la la la la la_

_Don't be scared_

_You better be prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You want to kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

No espere mas tome su mano e hice que se parara, la come contra mi pecho y alcé su rostro con mi dedo, y por fin puse besar esos labios, ella no me apartaba, y yo no me quitaría de sus labios por mí mismo.

Después de unos segundos así, ella me devolvió el beso, lleno de vida, lleno de su calor, lleno de ella.

La aleje, un poco no quería separarme de ella, pase mis manos por sus caderas acercándola mas a mí.

Mire sus ojos, me miraba fijamente pero sin pronunciar palabra alguna, luego vi sus cachetes, rosados, y por ultimo otra vez sus labios, parecía querer decir algo, pero a la vez no lo hacía, la junte aun mas contra mi pecho y me agache lo suficiente para que nuestros labios se volvieran a juntar, ella me devolvió de nuevo, paso sus manos por mi cuello y empezó a jugar con mi cabello.

Pasaron los minutos y nosotros seguíamos así, la lluvia seguía cayendo empapando nuestros cuerpos, pero no me importaba, me importaba que estaba con la mujer que amaba, y que no la dejaría alejarse.

La separe para que pudiéramos tomar aire.

-Te… amo… – le susurre a su oído, tal vez se podía decir que era un precipitado, pero no me importaba quería que ella supiera lo que sentía por ella.

-Y… yo – tomo aire – también te amo – no necesite oír mas, volví a besarla.

**SOFIA POV.**

Estuve mucho tiempo sola después de lo de Simón, no me atrevía a darle mi corazón a otra persona, no quería sufrir y hacer sufrir a esa otra persona por el camino, hasta que él llego, me recordaba a Simón, cada parte de él, todo, se me podía llamar desquiciada, pero no me importaba, me había enamorado de Felipe.

Cuando me beso, estaba confundida, pero no pude evitar devolverle ese beso, después me separo, me miro por varios segundos, yo quería decirle algo, pero no quería dañar el momento, después me volvió a besar, volvió a separarnos y acerco sus ya familiares labios a mi oído.

-Te… amo… – me susurro, sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba, él era estaba segura, llámenme demente, crédula, confiada, o como deseen pero estaba segura de que Simón estuviera donde estuviera me lo había enviando, había cumplido su promesa, no dejo que mi corazón vagara solo.

-Y… yo – tome aire, yo también lo amaba, con cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, con cada palpitar de mi corazón, con mi vida, se lo tenía que decir – también te amo – volvió a besarme esta vez con mas fuerza, pero con mas ternura a la vez.

…**Tres Años Después…**

Hoy cumplíamos nuestro aniversario, así que salimos a caminar, no éramos de esos que lo celebraban en restaurantes o ese tipo de cosas, siempre salíamos pero dejábamos que el otro decidiese, hoy era el turno de Felipe.

-Listo – dije mientras entraba a su auto.

Estuvimos dando vueltas un rato, nada fuera de lo común.

-So – me dijo mientras parábamos en nuestro parque.

-Dime – me voltee a verlo.

-Te amo – me dijo mirándome muy serio a los ojos.

-Yo también – dije tocándole la mejilla.

-¿Te casarías conmigo? – me miro ahora mucho mas serio.

No fui capaz de articular ninguna palabra, simplemente me lance en sus brazos, pase mis manos por su cuello y puse mi rostro entre si hombro y cuello.

-¿Eso es un sí o un no? – pregunto divertido.

-Claro que es un sé, ¿que esperabas? –

-Buen punto – dijo riendo.

* * *

**Bueno creo que eso va a ser todo...gracias a las que lo leyeron, se que no es la gran cosa pero es que nunca me gusto como termino la historia asi que por eso el final alternativo...**

**Bueno obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen a excepcion de Felipe, todos son de Annette Curtis.**

**Gracias por leerlo... Y esta semana publicare mas caps de Nuit Pas Lune y Rêve De Cauchemar...**

**_Su..._**


End file.
